Data security is an important issue for many companies that develop and maintain proprietary and confidential data in electronic form. Users of computers that have access to such data can typically connect any hardware they desire to their computers and use it. As a result, users may connect devices to their computers and copy data or provide others access the data. For example, a user may connect a wireless networking card to a computer and connect to an outside network to provide unauthorized access to systems and data. Though such actions may be caught by surveillance, there currently are no mechanisms to prevent such actions.